happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Knight
Good Knight''' 'is a fanon episode of HTF.In this episode, During medieval times, Lumpy, Crazy, Josh, Splendind, Sneaky and Cuddles set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excalibur. Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Crazy *Josh *Cuddles *Splendid *Sneaky *Petunia *Shelly *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Twilight Sparkle *Cro-Marmot *Ale *Grunts the Gruesome Plot In Medieval times, the knights Sir Lumpy the Stupid, Sir Joshalot the Artistic, Sir Cuddles the Pure, Sir Splendid the Brave, the mystic archer Sneakolas (Sneaky) of the Vanisheer Realm and Sir Crazy the Minstrel are traveling through a village where Ale is shown being burnt at the stake.The six arrive at a lake where they meet the Ladies of the Lake (Petunia and Shelly) who both Crazy and Joshalot fall in love with. Crazy starts to serenade Shelly with his pennywhistle to which she tells him that he's sweet and kisses him passionately. Petunia informs the knights that they must go on a quest to find the legendary sword Excalibur and use it to defeat the evil Black Knight.The six arrive at a bridge surrounded by boiling lava where they encounter a troll (Grunts the Gruesome) who tells the knights if they want to cross they have to defeat him. Sneakolas does so by shooting multiple arrows at him only to be deflected by the troll's sheild causing the arrows to impale Sneakolas and pin him to a nearby tree.Splendid then fights the troll making him lose his footing and falls into the lava where he instantly turns into a skeleton.The five arrive at the sword in the stone where each of them tries pulling out the sword. Joshalot tries pulling out the sword but ends up losing his hands he then runs to the nearest lake and jumps in.Crazy also tries pulling out the sword but loses his hands and jumps into the lake as well.Splendid and Cuddles both try pulling it out but fail. Lumpy then pulls out the sword and is successful. The three then arrive where the Black Knight is waiting for them. Lumpy, Cuddles and Splendid fight the knight who then reveals himself to be Lifty and Shifty. Lumpy then swings Excalibur at the two and ends up slicing them and Cuddles and Splendid in half. Lumpy then holds up Excalibur in victory but, drops the sword slicing off his left arm. He then puts Excalibur where his arm used to be and walks off into the distance. Meanwhile at the lake, Joshalot and Crazy are shown having both survived with new hands and on a double date with Petunia and Shelly. Just as the iris closes, the couples wink at the audience. Deaths *Ale is burnt at the stake *Sneaky is impaled by his arrows and pinned to a tree. *Grunts falls into the lava and is burned alive. *Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, and Splendid are sliced in half with Excalibur Injuries *Josh and Crazy both lose their hands when they try pulling out the sword. *Lumpy has his left arm sliced off by Excalibur Trivia *Everyone speaks clear English in this episode except for Lifty and Shifty who just laugh and grunt and Ale who just screams. *Twilight Sparkle and an unfrozen Cro-Marmot make a cameo appearence in the mob burning Ale. *This episode confirms that Crazy is no longer in love with Petunia and is now Shelly's lover. *In this episode, Josh isn't seen painting or making a big picture *In this episode, Splendid doesn't use his powers. *In this episode, Crazy is shown playing a different instrument other than his saxophone. In this episode, he plays a pennywhistle. *It is unknown how Crazy and Josh were able to breathe underwater. It is possible that Petunia and Shelly found the two, replaced their missing hands and gave them the ability to breathe underwater, though it wasn't shown on screen. *Sneaky's death is somewhat of a parody of his death in ''Operation: Tiger Bomb. *When Crazy tries pulling out out the sword, Josh's hands have disappeared. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 18 Episodes